Let's play a game
by Karax93
Summary: Hidan challenges Kakuzu to play a scary video game. How will his partner react?


Hidan sat in front of the computer with big eyes. His lips were slightly apart while he was playing his new videogame.

Just a few hours ago he had downloaded "Amnesia: The Dard Descent" on the Internet. Illegally of course. He was a criminal after all. It had not taken him more than an hour to fall in love with the game. He liked horror games the best. To him the rest was bullshit.

He clicked the mouse and opened a creaking door in the game. With one hand he turned up the volume and listened to the creepy music and the frightened breathing of the protagonist. He stopped for a moment when he heard muffled steps. There was a monster nearby. He resisted the urge to follow the noises and continued searching for an escape of the dark dungeon.

He'd been sitting in front of the computer for hours now without standing up or even eating something. At first Deidara had watched him play but after the first monster had appeared he had left with shaking knees. Hidan didn't really care. To him the game appeared creepy but he doubted that he would get nightmares from it. And even if he did, Kakuzu usually laid beside him at night. If he couldn't sleep he would simply curl up in his arms and listen to his heartbeat. It always managed to calm him down.

Just a few seconds later the door opened and Kakuzu himself entered the room.

"Hey", he mumbled while taking off his robe. Hidan didn't respond. He didn't even take his eyes off the screen. After a few seconds he simply mumbled a quiet "Mhm".

Kakuzu furrowed his brows. He didn't like Hidan playing videogames all day. He could use his energy more effectively. Like helping him hunt for a bounty or clean this mess of a room. Or blowjobs. Yeah, that sounded even better.

"What are you playing there?"

"Amnesia" Hidan mumbled indifferently.

"Ah…" Kakuzu took of his mask and hood and laid them on the bed. Afterwards he stood behind Hidan and looked at the screen.

He should have chosen a better moment. Just a few seconds after he had decided to watch Hidan play, a dreadful sound was to be heard and a monster with a distorted face jumped out of the shadows and blood appeared on the screen. Kakuzu couldn't help but flinch.

Hidan, who had remained completely calm noticed Kakuzus reaction and grinned wickedly. "Aaww. Don't be scared, Kakuzu-chan. It's just a game", he purred teasingly.

Kakuzu blushed. "I'm not scared", he grumpily replied.

"Of course not."

Kakuzu shot his partner venomous look. "I'm not scared of childish video games" he repeated, this time more emphatically.

Hidan looked up at him grinning devilishly. "Well, in that case…."

He paused the game and stood up. "You continue playing."

Kakuzu stared at him with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Come on, you coward. Show me you're not a scared little girl." he requested grinning.

For a moment Kakuzu played with the idea of cutting off Hidan's head and burying it in the garden. What an annoying little brat. Thinking he was scared of his stupid game. He didn't have to prove anything to Hidan. But on the other hand he didn't want to appear like a coward.

Frowning he sat down and turned to the computer. "How does this shit work?"

Hidan bent down to him and showed him the control and explained the plot of the game. Afterwards he crossed his arms and watched his partner play.

Hidan sat an hour by Kakuzu's side, but simply watching him play became boring and so he left to watch TV with Deidara and Itachi. Kakuzu had refused to leave the computer. He had decided to play the game until the end so that Hidan couldn't call him a coward anymore.

When Hidan returned to their room hours later, the computer was still running but Kakuzu was nowhere to be seen. Instead he could hear noises coming out of the shower in the bathroom next door.

While Kakuzu was taking his shower, Hidan sat down and started the game once again. He loaded the last savegame and curiously started playing. Kakuzu hadn't lied, when he told Hidan he would finish the game, as he could see the credits just a few minutes later.

"Told you, idiot" he heard Kakuzu say behind him. Hidan turned around and looked to his partner who had left the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. He could still make up some drops of water on his tan skin.

"I didn't say I wouldn't believe you", he replied smiling. He turned off the computer and stood up. It was already late and he was tired, so he took off his clothes and climbed into bed. Sighing happily he pulled up the warm blanket and covered himself with it.

Kakuzu joined him just a minute later. Unlike Hidan, who didn't wear anything, he had put on a shirt and a pair of pants. Upon seeing this, Hidan pouted a little and tugged at the shirt. "Why don't you take that off?"

Kakuzu simply shook his head and slipped under the blanket.

Hidan frowned. He moved closer to his partner and cuddled up to him. After a few moments Kakuzu turned to his side and put an arm around Hidan's hips, drawing him nearer. The zealot snuggled up to him and happily rubbed his nose on the shirt.

"Hmmm, Kakuzu", he purred satisfied. He wrapped his arms around him and started stroking his back. He knew Kakuzu loved it, when he did that. Smiling he traced the outlines of the masks. Fire, water, wind… he made a content humming noise.

He gently felt for the fourth mask. While doing so he felt Kakuzu freeze.

"Hm?" Instead of the mask he could simply feel Kakuzu's skin.

"What the fuck? Where's your mask?" he asked bewildered.

Much to his surprise, Kakuzu blushed.

"Kakuzu?"

"… it's gone…" his partner mumbled hardly audible.

"What the fuck? How? What happened?" Hidan stared at him with wide eyes. How could the mask just vanish? He'd seen it just this morning on Kakuzu's back. And he knew that he hadn't been on a mission the entire day.

Only a few seconds later it hit him. He knew, what happened to Kakuzu. His eyes became wide and he started grinning from ear to ear.

"You had a heart attack."

"…"

"HA! You were so fucking scared you got a heart attack!" Laughing he tossed around in the bed. Tears started streaming down his face from all the laughing "This is freaking hilarious, Kakuzu!" he panted out of breath.

Kakuzu turned a deep shade of red. Not only because of embarrassment, but also because of rage. Especially because of rage.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Aww, you don't have to be scared, my sweet little Kakuzu" Hidan purred and came closer to Kakuzu until their noses almost touched. "Your Hidan is here to protect you from the evil monsters." He raised his hand and patted Kakuzu's head.

The rest of the night Hidan's head was locked in the fridge.


End file.
